


Beside You

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 3, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Telling friends, although they don't actually tell anyone, look I'm the only one writing for this stupid week i can do what I want, they just prepare to tell them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis and Cor prepare to tell their friends that they've been in an exclusive relationship.





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3, prompt telling their friends they're in a relationship. They don't actually tell their friends in this, but it's fine. I'm working on writing short stuff and it felt like a good place to end.
> 
> not beta-ed

“Ignis, stop fretting,” Cor said, watching his younger lover as the man adjusted Cor’s bowtie for the umpteenth time.

“I can’t,” Ignis muttered, letting his hands fall to his sides. He let out a sigh and rested his head against Cor’s shoulder, trying to slow his breathing. Cor’s arms slipped around his waist, holding him tightly against him.

“It will be fine. They want you to be happy. They want me to be happy. We’re happy together so they can shut up and deal with it,” Cor said.

Ignis snorted against his shoulder, arms loose around Cor’s waist. He and Cor had been in a relationship for nearly two years, keeping it secret. At first, they weren’t sure that they wouldn’t be fired for it. Cor was technically Ignis’ superior officer in the Crownsguard, twenty-four years his senior, and basically off limits for every other reason under the sun.

And yet they had found their way to each other. It had started as a fling, what was supposed to be a onetime thing, a young man getting his rocks off with the handsome Marshal. And yet they came back to each other time and time again, slowly coming to the realization that there was no one else for either of them.

And now they were planning on telling everyone and Ignis was terrified.

And elated. 

He was, quite frankly, getting tired of Gladio and Noct trying to set him up with every pretty man in the Citadel, though he had had a very nice date with Nyx Ulric a year or so ago. Cor had laughed about that, jokingly asking Ignis if he had to be worried about the younger Glaive taking his place in Ignis’ heart. Ignis had whooped Cor’s ass that day.

He could finally let everyone know that he was in love and happy and they could leave him the hell alone. And if they didn’t….

“Stop plotting the murder of your friends. We are expected at the party.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and took a step back, straightening Cor’s tie one last time. Cor gave him a wry smile and pulled him close, ghosting a kiss over his lips.

“Ready?”

“Right behind you.”

Cor reached out and laced his fingers with Ignis’, squeezing his hand gently.

“No, right beside me.”

Ignis smiled up at him. “Right beside you.”

Ignis squeezed his hand and they opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
